Things to Come
by hazeleyedharmony
Summary: the legendary warriors are back in the real world enjoying their new lives together when a 'new' fiend arises in the digital world. will they be able to save the digital world or will they be their own downfall?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: well as it says in my profile i just wasn't happy with my other story so here it is again only 123x better (i hope) one of the main reason's i couldn't finish (besides the fact it was horrible) is my friend's friend was killed in a car crash. and Jill (my friend) is having a really rough time getting through this. i hope you all understand why i couldn't finish my other story. please keep her in your thoughts. anyway in my first story they were 16 but i think that ruins their innocence a little so in this version they're in eighth grade (it was on of my favorite years so i think it works.) so everyone sans tommy and jp are in 8th grade (i was 13 that year but most were 14 so it's up to you to decide what age they are). J.P's in 9th and tommy's in 5th well enjoy! (again)_

**

* * *

**

**When things get tough, just remember that this is a necessary  
chapter in your life that's unfolding exactly as it should**

"Everyone out," a stressed nurse motioned the group away from the boy's bedside. The group exchanged glances and sighed as they were escorted to the hallway. "Wait here; I'll be back if visitors are allowed. Oh, and we can only allow one visitor at a time." she finished as she went back into Kouichi's room.

"I get to go in first," Takuya said raising his hand enthusiastically. Kouji simply glared at his goggle-headed friend until he shifted under his gaze. "Fine, but I get to go next."

"What about us? Maybe I want to go next," Zoe said taking a threatening step towards Takuya.

"Calm down everybody. Let's draw straws or something, that'll be fair." J.P. said stepping between his friends as the nurse slowly opened the door.

"He's ready," she said holding the door allowing Kouji to enter the room with one last look towards his friends.

Kouichi was resting comfortably in his bed when his brother entered. "So…" Kouichi chuckled looking slightly worried.

"What the hell are we supposed to tell them?" said Kouji finishing his brother's thought. "I guess we could say we met on the subway." he continued deep in thought.

"I think we should tell mom first, she'll handle it better. Plus she's already here." Kouichi said staring out the window noticing his mother frantically running towards the entrance and he couldn't help but smirk. "Brace yourself" he chuckled.

"Kouichi, honey" she wailed as she ran to her son's bedside and sobbed into his shoulders. "Everything's going to be ok."

"I know mom, I know." Kouichi said, hugging him mom weakly_. "Say something"_ He mouthed to Kouji who had backed up nervously into a corner.

"Mom?" Kouji whispered his voice barely remaining steady. Wide-eyed she craned her head to see if what she thought was true. For a moment she stared in regret at the boy who was fighting with all him might just to keep eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she choked as she engulfed her youngest son in a hug.

"I understand," Kouji muttered although he knew he never would.

"Don't, don't understand. I was wrong, so wrong. Kouji, my god you've grown up so much. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she mumbled, crying into the son's shoulders. Kouji wasn't sure how to respond. He had never truly had a mother and her love was almost overwhelming but it felt right.

"I forgive you," Kouji whispered which caused his mother to cry harder.

"That's all I could ever ask you to do," She said kissing him on the top of his head. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, trying to control herself until her cell phone suddenly began to ring.

"Hello?…I'm at the hospital…no it's my son…I can't…of course I understand…yes, I'll be there in ten." was all the twins heard of their mother's conversation. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you two." she said quickly leaving the room.

"Well I guess I should call my- our father." Kouji said hesitating slightly as he dialed the number.

Kouji hadn't explained to his father why he needed to come to the hospital so when he arrived he braced himself for the worse. "You bastard!" Kouji yelled as his father entered the room. The man was initially startled by this sudden outburst until his eyes fell to his oldest son who met his gaze with a hopeful intensity. "How could you?" Kouji cried. "_Why isn't he saying anything" _Kouji wondered as he glared at his father.

"I don't want anything to do with you," the man stated simply finally taking his eyes off Kouichi and walking from the room without another word.

"Go to hell!" a shocked Kouji yelled to his father's back, "Don't worry, I'll be right back" he added with a sad smile to his brother and ran from the room towards his father. Kouichi just stared at the place his father once stood.

"_I don't want anything to do with you," _he repeated in his head as his eyes began to swell with tears. He didn't understand what had just happened. He felt that maybe he was selfish for expecting what Kouji had just received.

"Kouichi?" Zoe mumbled as she peered her head into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll leave," she said shocked by the look on Kouichi's face.

"No, I don't want to be alone," he looked at her, his eyes pleading. She silently took a seat next to her friend's bed as he continued to stare at the place his father once stood.

"Kouichi?" Zoe rested her hand on his, "I heard yelling is everything…" she said slowly as tears ran down his face.

Kouichi pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his blankets. "He doesn't want anything to do with me," he choked through sobs.

"Kouji?" Zoe whispered shocked. Kouichi chuckled into the tear soaked blanket and told her what happened without lifting his head.

"Oh Kouichi!" was all she could say as she rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled weakly.

"I should have expected it," he whispered.

"Don't say that," Zoe muttered, pushing his hair off his face "He was wrong, he was probably just overwhelmed. You did nothing wrong, he'll come around I promise."

Kouichi lifted his head from his knees and inhaled deeply trying to collect himself. "Thank you," Kouichi whispered smiling ever so slightly

"What are friends for?" Zoe said leaning in and hugging him.

"Thank you," He muttered into her hair, with a slight sadness in his voice.

"You're welcome; I thought we already went over this?" Zoe said laughing softly once they pulled away; she had only barely caught the tone of his voice.

"I mean for being my friend," he sighed staring out the window. It was a beautiful late summer's evening. He longed to be able to feel the warmth of the wind and enjoy the smells of barbeques and cut grass.

"Why are you talking like this?" Zoe asked slightly nervous. She knew Kouichi was generally good at hiding his depression and the fact that he wasn't being as inhibited both scared and excited her.

"Zoe I thought I was never going to see you, you guys again." Kouichi said, still forcing himself to concentrate on the window.

"I don't get it." She muttered. She hated hearing him talk like this, but she hated not knowing how to help him more.

"You guys were my first real friends. I don't know, I guess it's good to know I didn't loose that." he said looking straight into her eyes causing her to, for the first time, shift under his gaze. She felt almost guilty that she was putting him through these emotions even though in reality it was completely out of her control.

"You'll never loose it," she said smiling weakly, and she truly believed it, she could only hope that he would too.

"But it was never real. At least not for me. I was never there. And I guess I thought that if I, well lived, that it'd be as though it never happened." He said turning his attention back towards the window. A part of him hated opening up completely to anyone but the other part yearned to.

"Kouichi," Zoe whispered sympathetically, her eyes misting with tears for her friend.

"I guess it's pretty stupid." he chuckled still concentrating intently on the window. His thoughts wandering slightly to Kouji and his father.

"Kouichi," Zoe said a little louder, trying to turn his attention back to their conversation.

"No forget it," he sighed, finally turning from the window.

"Did you know that my classmates hate me? You guys were my first real- well I guess only real friends. Tommy's been bullied his whole life. J.P.'s surrounded himself with superficial 'friends.' Kouji pushes the world away. And I'm not really sure what's up with Takuya but my point is we were all afraid to loose it, to loose this." Zoe's confession came as a complete shock to Kouichi who, for a few moments was unable to respond.

"I find it hard to believe that anyone could hate you," he chuckled, afraid of showing his inability to handle such vulnerability.

"Oh you'd be surprised," Zoe laughed bitterly.

"Well if it'll make you feel better I'll never hate you." Kouichi said smiling warmly.

"Ok, you're done" Takuya said as he barged into the room.

"What?!" Zoe said standing up to challenge him.

"We agreed on ten minutes remember and right now you're pushing fifteen" Takuya said pointing at the clock on the wall.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, buono fortuna" Zoe said, hugging Kouichi once more and leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" Takuya asked once Zoe had shut the door.

"Well, I can feel my pulse in my head, but besides that I'm good." Kouichi laughed, rubbing his brow.

"Thanks for, you know, everything" Takuya asked while fiddling with the IV to distract himself.

"Don't thank me. It was nothing," Kouichi said dismissively.

"But it was. I don't know how you did it. Thank you" Takuya said seriously, dropping the IV.

"Takuya, it was nothing. I'd do it again in a second." Kouichi laughed, in an attempt to lighten the situation. He had gone through enough drama, he needed Takuya's happy-go-lucky attitude but it looked as though that wasn't how this conversation was going to play out.

"I know you would, but weren't you scared? I mean with the whole 'only being there in spirit'-thing." Takuya asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"When I first found out about it, yeah I obsessed over it. But during the battle the only thing I thought of was saving you guys. What happened to me wasn't important." Kouichi replied honestly, hoping his answer would suffice.

"You're too good of a person Kouichi. I hope you know that." Takuya laughed, slapping him lightly on the back.

"My turn Takuya," Tommy said bounding into the room.

"What? No way Zoe had a way longer turn." Takuya pouted, folding his arms.

"The nurse said that visiting hours are almost over and me and J.P. still need our turns," Tommy said sticking his tongue out at Takuya.

"Jeez, well see ya Kouichi," Takuya said as he left the room.

"Are you gonna die?" Tommy asked bluntly.

"I hope not," Kouichi said, chuckling at the boy's innocence.

"Do you think we'll ever go back?" Tommy asked as he too began to play with the hospital equipment.

"I don't know, Tommy. I hope." Kouichi said, shaking his head. He was slightly curious as to where these questions were coming from but he knew Tommy's attention span wasn't long enough to stay on the topic long.

"You hope a lot don't you?" Tommy said, dropping the IV and staring at Kouichi wisely.

"What?" Kouichi was taken aback and a little confused by this statement.

"Well you hope to live and you hope that we go back. I don't think it's healthy to hope that much. You should go out and try to achieve your dreams." Tommy said innocently, lifting Kouichi's charts to examine them.

"That was deep. No offence, but uh where did this come from?" Kouichi said, barely concealing a chuckle.

"Oh they're watching Dr. Phil in the lobby. Well, I'm gonna let J.P. have his turn. I'll sneak you something to do tomorrow. Bye." Tommy said, bounding from the room leaving Kouichi slightly confused.

"Hey J.P." Kouichi said as his older friend hesitantly walked into the room.

"Hey,...so how long are you going to be in here?" J.P. asked, keeping his focus from his friend's bed.

"They didn't say." Kouichi mumbled. He was beginning to pick up on J.P.'s unwillingness.

"That sucks." J.P. said while looking at the door hoping for an interruption.

"Yeah, but as long as it's soon I don't really care." Kouichi said, in a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood a little.

"I can't believe him," Kouji yelled as he came bursting through the door fuming.

"What?" J.P. and Kouichi asked in unison.

"He won't talk to me! He stared at me then just kept walking. I don't know what the hell his problem is." Kouji was absolutely livid and it honestly terrified both J.P. and Kouichi.

"Don't worry Kouji it's fine," Kouichi said with feigned indifference.

"It's not though!" Kouji growled, causing J.P. to back up towards the door terrified.

"Please no screaming. Visiting hours are ending. Let's rap it up," a frazzled nurse said as she rushed into the room.

"See ya Kouichi," J.P. said quickly as he exited the room.

"Bye J.P. and Kouji, it is ok," Kouichi said calmly. Kouji simply shook his head at his brother and followed J.P. out of the room.

* * *

_Author's note: better? i think it was. well i hope you enjoyed it, i also hope you stick with me while i write this :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AURTHOR'S NOTE: welcome to chapter 2! thank you to my two reviewers! Ao Kudo (of course i'll continue!) and madjack89 (Tommy is great comic relief!)_

**Disclaimer: i'm 17 do you think i own Digimon?**

* * *

**--Oh what a tangled web we weave,  
when first we practise to deceive!  
_Marmion. Canto VI. Stanza 17_**

After six intense weeks of scans, tests, and visits from his friends in the ICU Kouichi was released. The five friends stood in the lobby anxiously waiting for Kouichi to be released. Over the weeks they had spent at least six hours a day with Kouichi, keeping him company as well as entertained. A nurse wheeled Kouichi over to his friends while Ms. Kimura filled out the release papers.

"Kouichi, you need to take things easy for at least the next month. Also, if at any time you feel lightheaded or tired just find a place to rest but if the pain starts to affect your everyday activity come back. You're a lucky young man most would not have been able to recover from such an injury," the nurse smiled as she bid Kouichi farewell. Over the weeks she, as well as most of the hospital staff, had grown fond of the boy and his friends.

"Dude, guess what!" Takuya burst out after rolling his eyes at the length of the nurse's speech.

"Quiet, we get to tell him," Zoe smiled as she shoved Takuya and received disapproving glares from the hospital staff. "Scusi," she muttered apologetically. "Anyways Kouji and I are switching schools! So we'll all be together," she beamed as Kouichi looked from her to Kouji who, in spite of himself couldn't help but look pleased.

"Yeah, everyone except me," said Tommy said glumly and they all laughed good-naturedly at his disappointment.

"Don't worry little buddy, we'll all still hang out," Takuya smiled as he swung his arms around Tommy and J.P.'s shoulders.

_"_Yeah, besides I won't be there either," J.P. said pushing Takuya off of him.

"We'll all be within a mile of each other, it'll be fine," Zoe said dismissively while the others nodded in agreement.

"But I still won't be with you guys," Tommy pouted.

"Ok, everything's set," Ms. Kimura said walking over to the group. "Are you ready to go?"

Kouichi opened his mouth in response only to be interrupted by his mother's cell phone's ringtone "Yes but…I know it's just…of course not…no it's no trouble at all." The woman said with a sigh. "That was my boss. Kouichi, the doctors said you're allowed to walk. If you're up to it could you walk home?" She said looking pained that she'd even have to ask that of him.

"I'll go with him mom," Kouji said before Kouichi could respond.

"Thank you. I'll be back as soon as possible." Ms. Kimura said hugging Kouji who looked slightly taken aback by the sudden display of affection.

"I'll go too; I don't trust those too alone." Zoe chimed in, walking over to Kouji's side. Ms. Kimura smiled warmly at her sons' friend and quickly left the hospital.

"But Z, I thought my dad was taking us home," J.P. whined, narrowing his eyes slightly. He would never admit it, but he didn't like how Zoe seemed to be drawn to the twins slightly more than the rest of the group.

"Well yeah but I haven't gone on a nice walk in a while. Besides it's a beautiful day." Zoe said avoiding J.P.'s gaze.

"Oookay umm, come on Tommy I think my mom's here," Takuya said while dragging Tommy to the door trying to avoid the awkward situation.

"But it's not that late…I don't wanna… let go!" Tommy moaned trying to free himself from Takuya's grip.

"Fine!" J.P. sighed exasperated, turning to follow Takuya and Tommy from the lobby.

"Next time J.P., I promise," Zoe said as she waved to their departing friend. "Actually I hope we're never here again," she said as she turned to her friends and shuttered at her surroundings.

"I'll be sure to stay away from stairs from now on I swear," Kouichi chuckled as he stood up shakily, grabbing Zoe's shoulder to steady himself.

"Are you ok to walk?" Zoe said, looking Kouichi over nervously.

"I'll be fine," Kouichi said blushing slightly and releasing Zoe when he realized what he was doing.

"Well let's go," Kouji said in a slightly impatient voice. The other two were not surprised by his tone. Ever since the incident with his father Kouji's temper was shorter than usual. They knew his anger was not directed at them so they allowed it without a second thought.

The three walked in silence towards Kouichi's house for nearly a half-hour until Zoe's curiosity final got the best of her. "Have you talked to him?" Zoe asked in a barely audible whisper. She knew that mentioning the twins' father was a risky thing to do but she couldn't help herself.

"Why would I? I have nothing to say," Kouji said indifferently, quickening his pace slightly. Kouichi gave Zoe a look to drop the subject. Zoe just shook her head and turned her attention back towards the younger twin.

"Kouji," Zoe stared at him sympathetically. Suddenly Kouji turned and took off in a sprint down a seemingly deserted road.

"Kouji!" She screamed at the boy's back. She met Kouichi's gaze, looking torn at what to do.

"Come on," Kouichi said as he too began to run down the street.

"Can you?" Zoe said a little surprised that he seemed to be running at his normal speed that she sometimes struggled to keep up with.

"I don't really have a choice, come on" Kouichi repeated as they began to catch up with him.

"This is crazy" Zoe gasped after a few minutes of running. Kouichi didn't respond to her comment he just continued to follow his brother who had yet to look back. Kouichi could tell that Kouji wasn't trying to avoid them, he was leading them somewhere. To where, he had no idea.

After nearly ten minutes of running, Kouji reached a bend in the road where he waited for the other two to catch up. "Follow me," Kouji said without looking towards the others. Zoe and Kouichi exchanged anxious looks and followed without questions. He led them off the road towards a giant oak tree that stood a short way from the street. "See this," he said when they reached the tree it was more of a comment then a question. Both peered over his shoulders at a plaque mounted at the base of the tree. Kouichi gasped at what it said.

Mieko Minamoto  
September 18 1967 - November 21 1996  
Her memory is enshrined in our hearts

"Mom," Kouichi whispered, realization spreading across his face. This was the grave marker that their father had probably shown Kouji to keep up the façade that their mother was dead.

"Kouji," Zoe's shaky voice said as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"She hit a deer then was forced into this tree. I never thought it odd that she wasn't buried in a cemetery supposedly I was almost two. He'd always say that it was more personal this way but I know now, I know now," he said, voice cracking just before he sat on the ground with tears streaming down his face as the lies his father told him came crashing down on him. Zoe fell to the ground and attempted to comfort the boy.

Kouichi's eyes glazed over as he took in his surroundings. He wondered how many times his brother had come here to mourn the loss of his mother while she lived across town ignoring the life she once had. Kouichi sat down on Kouji's other side and he sat listening to Kouji's occasional whimper and Zoe's comforting whispers along with the faint sounds of the city where no one knew of the agony two brothers were going through.

The sun had begun to set while the three teenagers sat in silence staring at the same slate of granite they had been for well over an hour now. "Come on," Kouji said suddenly standing up, "It's getting late." he turned to offer the other two his hands. "I'm sorry that was something I had to do."

"Of course," Zoe said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Besides," Kouji said with a smile, "I'll never be going there again instead I'll just hang out with you," he smiled as he slapped his brother on the back.

"Hey watch it buddy, I just got outta the hospital and I'd rather not go back," they all laughed as Kouichi raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Buddy? I see you've adopted Takuya's catch phrase," Zoe teased as the made there way towards Kouichi's apartment.

---

"It's weird but it feels like it's been years since I've been here. Hold on, I need to call my mom," Kouichi said as he unlocked the door to the small apartment and went into the kitchen to find the phone.

"He, they shouldn't be living here." Kouji whispered, his voice laced with hatred that Zoe knew was directed towards his father.

"Kouji, please." Zoe began as Kouichi returned from the kitchen.

"She'll be back in a couple hours. You guys don't have to stay" Kouichi said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"We know." Zoe smiled as she and Kouji went to sit on the couch. "Oh, who's this little guy?" Zoe practically squealed when a small orange and white kitten came prancing up to her.

"That's Midas. Want anything to eat?" Kouichi asked as he laughed at Zoe who was now on the ground playing with the kitten.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto of course I do!" She said as though the answer was obvious.

"Kouji?" Kouichi asked as he turned back towards the kitchen.

"Hmm? No I'm good." Kouji said, hardly paying attention to the question.

"Ok, you can turn on the TV if you want." Kouichi said as returned to the others and threw a bag of chips at Zoe who began flipping through the channels.

After nearly two hours of sitting on the couch and watching House Kouji finally broke the comfortable silence the three had lulled into. "What was our grandma like?"

Kouichi looked across Zoe at his brother, slightly surprised by his question until he saw that Kouji had picked up her picture that was set up on the coffee table. "She was the best. She was completely selfless and yet sometimes stubborn. I remember on my sixth birthday mom was working and I was home sick so she asked me what I wanted most for my birthday. I told her I wanted to go to the circus again. We had gone a while earlier and I was in love with it. Anyways it had already left town and I wasn't supposed to leave the apartment, I think I knew I couldn't go but I still wanted to. Grandma knew that so she told me to go play in my room and she would call me when I could come out. She called me ten minutes later and I came running from my room and she made me cover my eyes before I went in the living room. Well, she had draped bed sheets over the living room so it'd look like a tent. And she put on a circus for me. I was ecstatic. We pretended to tame a "lion," our old cat, Vader. We also pretended to be acrobats and a lot of other things. She was always going out of her way for us. Even after she got sick. She was diagnosed with lung cancer about five years ago. She would never let mom miss work to take care of her. She knew mom couldn't afford to miss work. Well, eight months ago she caught pneumonia. She never recovered." Kouichi finished looking nostalgic.

"I wish I could have met her," Kouji said placing the photo back down and smiling at his brother.

"You would have loved her. What are dad's parents like?" Kouichi asked only to notice Kouji tense up at this question.

"They both died before we were born. At least I think I'm not sure what to believe anymore," Kouji said sarcastically.

"Kouji," Zoe began in a gentle tone that she was soon growing accustomed to using on the twins.

"Would you believe it?" Kouji snapped, causing both Zoe and Kouichi to jump slightly.

"I'd want to," She mumbled quietly and turned her attention back to Midas who was curled up on her lap. They quickly dropped the subject of family and continued watching the House marathon.

"Kouichi?" Their mother's voice rang through the apartment after a few more hours. Her arrival startled all three who had been struggling to stay awake.

"Can I spend the night?" Kouji asked as soon as his mother entered the room.

"Of course. If your dad says it's ok," Ms. Kimura said as she hung up her jacket.

"It's eleven! Crap I gotta go." Zoe said standing up so suddenly Midas was thrown to the ground.

"I can't let you walk home this late, I'll drive you," the twins' mother said putting her jacket back on.

"Thank you so much," Zoe said before turning to the twins who had also stood up.

"See ya," she said leaning forward and hugging both twins. Kouichi blushed profusely at this while Kouji just laughed and shoved her towards his mother.

* * *

_AURTHOR'S NOTE: well there you go! i hope you like it and will stick with me! i'm starting winter break so my goal is to get maybe two more chapters in before i go back to school. well anyways look forward to chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hola mis amigos! let me just apologize in advance, this isn't my favorite chapter so sorry. :(  
oh, and thank you to the two readers who commented on the last chapter! madjack! (Thank you! don't woory about J.P. he'll be fine, not as fine as your J.P. haha but still) and Pranksta! (Thank you!)_

_enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: actually i got Digimon as a Christmas gift so i need no disclaimer (haha i wish)**

* * *

**Confrontation doesn't always bring a solution to the problem,  
but until you confront the problem, there will be no solution. - James Baldwin**

"I hate the first day, It's always the same," Kouichi muttered to himself as he waited outside his apartment complex.

"Not this time, Kouji and I will be here to save the day." Zoe said as she approached, striking a superhero-like pose. Kouichi simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Kouichi chuckled as he and Zoe made their way towards Takuya's house. The two were going to meet the others at Takuya's, the closest house to the school, and walk together.

------

"Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango." Takuya sang off key as he juggled his soccer ball. "'bout time, we're gonna be late," he said as he caught the ball and waved to his friends.

"We have plenty of time." Zoe said dismissively as she and Kouichi approached.

"Wow Z, you look lovely," J.P. gushed causing Zoe to chuckle good-naturedly and the others to roll their eyes.

"Can we just get going?" Kouji grumbled as he stood up and made his way in the direction of the school.

"Smile Kouji, you have us," Takuya said as he threw his arm around Kouji's shoulder. Kouji simply shrugged him off and the five, Tommy's school started forty minutes after the others', made their way towards their schools.

"Why don't you go back to your song," Kouji grumbled sarcastically once they were half way to the school and Takuya's excessive chatter was finally annoying him.

"Now just for that I will, come on Jeep! Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango" Takuya sang enthusiastically and signaled for J.P. to continue.

"Thunderbolt and lightning- very very frightening me" J.P. sang as he threw his arm around Takuya's shoulder who pointed to Kouji.

"No," Kouji growled. J.P. and Takuya exchanged mischievous looks and threw their arms around either of Kouji's sides.

"Come on," J.P. whined.

"Never." Kouji said as he shoved J.P. off him.

"Please." Takuya pleaded, imitating Tommy's puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll kill you," he hissed as he shoved Takuya to the ground.

"Fine, Kouichi!" Takuya said, standing up and startling Kouichi out of his drifting thoughts. Kouichi looked from Kouji who was looking rather annoyed to J.P. and Takuya who were wearing encouraging expressions.

"Galileo?" Kouichi laughed shaking his head.

"Galileo Figaro- magnifico!" J.P. and Takuya sang in unison as the school came into sight.

"I can't believe they got you to do that." Kouji muttered under his breath to Kouichi.

"Lighten up Kouji." Zoe laughed as she mock-conducted J.P. and Takuya's performance.

"I'll see you guys later." J.P. said as he continued down the street to the high school.

"I hate being new." Zoe whispered to Kouji once they entered the school.

"It'll be fine." Kouji whispered back, smiling slightly as the group divided to find their lockers.

The whole group didn't reconnect until their last period class. Kouichi was already in the classroom when Takuya entered. "How were we able to go to the same school and never know each other?" Takuya laughed as he sat down next to Kouichi.

"I guess I'm just a quiet kid. It's easier that way sometimes." Kouichi said as Kouji stormed into the classroom.

"How's it going?" Takuya asked after exchanging worried glances with Kouichi.

"Miserably. I swear to god that girl with pigtails is following me." Kouji mumbled as he glared at a group of girls giggling in the corner.

"Aww does someone have a little admirer?" Takuya joked while jabbing Kouji's shoulder.

"Poke me again." he hissed as Zoe joined them looking gloomy.

"Ok jeez. Well your's must be going better right Zoe?" Takuya asked with little hope in his voice.

"I wish, all I did was smile at Kouichi in the hall and I swear this girl gave me the death glare. And the next period her and her little mob of clones where 'whispering' some pretty rude comments. And of course she would be in this class." Zoe sighed as she noticed the girl sitting a few rows away.

"Just ignore it." Takuya said dismissively.

"Easy for you to say goggle-head." she muttered, resting her head on the desk.

"You'll get used to her." Kouichi reassured her.

"But all I did was smile at you!" she sighed, sitting up again.

"She's like that with everybody don't let her bother you." he whispered as the teacher began the lesson.

-----

"Kouichi, I think we need to talk to our father." Kouji said as soon as the end bell rang and the class began to file out of the room. Zoe and Takuya stared at him in shock while Kouichi continued to pack up his books without looking at his brother.

"You heard what he said." Kouichi said with just a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So you're telling me that you're OK with not knowing why he said that?" Kouji asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Well not really," he mumbled, still trying his best to focus on his books.

"Come on Zoe, let's meet J.P." Takuya whispered, dragging Zoe from the nearly empty classroom.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. I can respect that." Kouichi muttered as he walked to their lockers.

"Yeah well I can't." Kouji said when he caught up to his brother. The two collected their things without another word until Kouichi sighed deeply and closed his locker.

"I know I'm gonna regret this but I guess it does need to done," Kouichi said, finally looking at his brother. "Let's go now." Kouji simply nodded and shut his locker.

----

The twins stood staring at the Minamoto's front door, Kouji knew his brother needed time and he was willing to give him all he needed. Both heads turned when they heard footsteps sounding behind them.

"Um, well how's it going?" Takuya chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. He, J.P., Zoe and Tommy were all standing at the end of Kouji's driveway with looks on their faces as though they were small children with their hands caught in the cookie jar. "Fine we were curious and Zoe said that we should go to support Kouichi." Takuya said in defeat.

"I did not," Zoe exclaimed looking oddly embarrassed while avoiding everyone's eyes. Kouichi smiled weakly and took one final deep breath as he made his way towards his brother's house. Kouji opened the door to find his father sitting at the dinning room table going over miscellaneous papers.

"Dad, we need to talk" Kouji said in a cold tone.

"Can it wait? I need to get this done," his dad said without looking up.

"Damn it Dad, it can't wait," Kouji nearly growled.

His father looked up with curiosity at his son's outburst; when his eyes fell on Kouichi he set his pen down and stood up slowly. Kouichi couldn't help but retreat a few steps until his back was against the wall.

"And?" Kouji said, still glaring at his father.

"And what?" his father said rubbing his temples, as though deep in thought.

"And he's your son! Isn't that enough?" Kouji said in a slightly disgusted voice

-----

"I can't take this anymore!" Takuya said after a mere ten minutes of waiting.

"This could take a while Takky we just have to wait patiently," J.P. said as he and Tommy continued their game of tick-tack-toe in the dirt. Takuya merely sighed and continued to pace.

"I hope everything works out…ugh I hate not knowing," Zoe said sinking to the ground next to Tommy. Moments later Kouichi came walking quickly from the house. Soon after Kouji slammed the door and quickly following. The three exchanged confused glances and ran to catch up with the twins who were now running.

Kouichi continued without looking back until he reached his favorite spot where he would always go to clear him mind or if he just needed alone time. It was a quiet riverbank on the outskirts of town where no one seemed to go except him. When the others met up with the twins Kouji was standing a few feet away from his brother glaring at the ground.

"Kouji, what's going on?" Takuya asked, slightly out of breath.

"My father is a jackass." Kouji grumbled. His statement was met with confused looks so he continued, "He thinks we're going to ruin his business. He thinks it will look bad for the CEO to have been lying to the world for who knows how long. He just stood for a while staring at us then said that we look like our mother. If it gets out he's simply going to say that we're half brother that our mother had an affair and that's why they divorced, I'm also supposed to cut off all contact with Kouichi," he chuckled coldly. "Like that's gonna happen."

They turned to face Kouichi who sat glaring at his reflection in the river. He regretted ever listening to his grandmother, he hated himself for following Kouji that day and more than anything, he hated going down those stairs.

"Kouichi?" he heard a voice call his name but who called it was unimportant he was unfocused and upset. _"He's ashamed of me but why? I did nothing."_ He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder but still nothing registered.

"You know we'll always be here for you," It was a different voice familiar but unrecognizable; he shut eyes to them.

The six sat in silence for well over an hour until Tommy broke the silence "If it'll make you feel better Kouichi we could make that son of a bitch's life hell." Everyone turned to stare at the young boy.

"Not that I'm not proud of you but where did you learn that?" Takuya asked in shock.

"From you," Tommy shrugged and Kouichi couldn't hold in his laughter. When he began laughing the others felt a wave of relief and joined him.

After a few more hours of talking and joking, they were interrupted by someone's stomach growling loudly.

"Ugh J.P." Takuya laughed as he shoved his friend.

"What? It wasn't me," J.P yelled defensively as he shoved back.

"Actually it was me," Zoe blushed deeply as they all burst into laughter

"Okay let's get going," Takuya gasped through his laughter. All six began to make their way back to the city when Zoe pulled Kouichi aside.

"Are you going to be alright?" she whispered to her dark haired friend concern evident in her eyes.

"I am," he began slowly staring at his feet, "At first I didn't think I would be for a while. It's an odd feeling but I'll be OK, I promise. Yeah it sucks to be unwanted by my father but I have Kouji and my mom and you guys. Things always seem to work out for us so I'm not that worried."

She beamed at him and hugged him softly "We'll always be here for you," she whispered.

"Hurry up you two," Kouji called from a slight distance

Kouichi quickly let go and blushed deeply as J.P glared at him with malice.

* * *

_Author's Note: blah, that was a bad chapter and for that i am truly sorry. it'll get better i promise. the next chapter introduces the issue in the digital world (i think, i'm to tired to check right now hahah) anyways, i hope you all enjoyed it! see you next chapter_

~I hope you had a happy holiday! and i hope you have a happy new year!~


	4. Chapter 4

__

Author's note: hola i know i said i was on hiatus but i thought it'd be rude to leave without some sort of explanation.(and a chapter, even if it is short) no i am not quitting i just really don't want to mess up again so yeah. i am so hyper today so yeah hahhahah crap i forgot what i was going to say so enjoy! oh i remember i had a review! madjack, i am so glad you like this story and that you had a good holiday oh and breaking Benjamin amazing! the acoustic version of diary of jane is fantastic.

****

Disclaimer: ;)

* * *

"**Where do dreams come from? From the mind somewhere, but which part- the part that wishes certain things to happen or the part that wishes other things wouldn't?" - From the book "Not as Crazy as I Seem"**

It was dark with the ominous wind that sent chills up his spine. He stood in a distant yet familiar forest; it was silent except for the light crackling of the trees. He began to run, he didn't know from what all he knew was that he couldn't stay where he was. He saw as he was running eerily familiar scenes flashing before his eyes. It was like catching glimpses of old movies, neither sound nor color, just images of things he once new. As he ran he began to reach a blinding white light, in the back of his mind he hear the saying "Don't go into the light!" He knew that it was most likely a good idea to follow that notion. So he turned and began to run back towards where he came from.

---------------

Takuya sat up in his bed dripping in a cold sweat. "It was only a dream?" he whispered to himself. It felt too real; it felt as though wherever that was he needed to be there, he needed to help.

"It's about time." he heard a voice say in the darkness. Takuya frantically reached for the lamp and gasped at what he saw. Bokomon and Neemon were sitting on the end of Takuya's bed with a burlap sack in between them.

"What the hell?" Takuya tried to whisper, in fear that he would wake his family.

"Takuya, we need your help. Where is everyone?" Bokomon whispered, looking nervous.

"At there houses, where people normally are at three in the morning!" Takuya whispered, getting out of bed and putting a shirt on.

"The digital world's in trouble." Neemon said, looking more serious than ever.

Takuya quickly reached for his cell phone and dialed Kouji's number. To his surprise Kouji answered after the first ring. "Kouji? Why are you up…was that Kouichi? Why is he up?…tell him to call Zoe…of course there's a point…you guys need to get over here!…it's important…no, listen…I-I'm serious…tell her to come to my house…because I called you…give Kouichi the phone…there's no time for this…Kouichi?…I am calm!…call J.P…. trust me…go around and through the window…just hurry." by the time he hung up the phone he sounded slightly hysterical. He quickly composed himself and called Tommy who agreed to come without so much as a question.

----------

"So, there you have it," Bokomon finished as the six sat in a silence that was mixed with shock and fear. Takuya and Zoe sat on his bed silently communicating while Tommy sat in a bean bag chair judging the groups reaction. Kouji sat on the desk weighing what Bokomon had said in his head and Kouichi was sitting in the desk chair looking uneasy. J.P., who was leaning against the door, spoke up first.

"So let me get this straight, almost immediately after we left another war broke out? And now we need to go back?"

Bokomon sighed at this question, "J.P. I've said this twice before. The human and beast type digimon are at war, again. Many of us have tried to explain it but all have been proven wrong."

"What about Ophanimon and them? They haven't figured it out?" Kouji asked with a slightly worried tone to his voice.

"I'm afraid that they stepped in when the battles began and were, well, they were killed and even though we can be reborn for an unknown reason those three have not been able to digivolve, Seraphimon has stayed Patomon ever since he hatched." Bokomon trailed off with a pleading look at the legendary warriors.

"Well then, what do you need us to do? And how do we get there?" Takuya said as he beamed with his trademark enthusiasm. Everyone turned in shock and waited for Bokomon's answer.

"Well first we need to find out who's behind the fighting. And don't worry time in both worlds has evened out. Neemon give them there D-tectors." Bokomon said, his eyes gleaming with hope for the first time that morning. Neemon fumbled with the burlap sack and handed everyone D-tectors. After they all switched until they had the correct ones Takuya leaped from his bed so suddenly everyone flinched.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he said impatiently as he grabbed his hat and goggles.

"Takuya, my boy it's not that simple," Bokomon began slowly. "You should have a strategy before you go back. You need to pick the correct time and you need to know exactly what you will do."

"What do you mean 'pick the correct time'?" Kouichi asked speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"Well your D-tectors allow you to choose the exact moment you would like to return to; unfortunately you can only go to the present or past. I suggest we go to the present." Bokomon said while deep in thought.

"We should split up, and then we can get both sides. Takuya, you J.P. and Tommy find the leader of the Human type. Zoe, Kouichi and I will find the Beast. There might be a chance that they remember us so it's probably best to do it this way." Kouji said as he slowly stood from the desk.

"What about the other legendary warriors? Can they help us?" Zoe said also standing.

"Unfortunately no, there eggs disappeared, it's up to you." Bokomon said as the other four also rose.

"Well how do we get there?" Takuya repeated his question only he was more impatient, if that was even possible, this time.

"Follow me," Bokomon said as he walked towards Takuya's closet. "You can use your D-tectors to open portals anywhere but they will stay open until you return. So I suggest the closet, it's easiest to conceal."

"We're going to Narnia?" Tommy asked from behind the group as they all walked to Takuya's closet.

"You know you're beginning to become more like Takuya everyday," Zoe sighed as they all entered the closet.

----

"Wow," Tommy breathed when they arrived at the all too familiar place, the forest terminal.

"God, it's good to be home." Takuya said, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

After giving a disapproving yet sympathetic look Kouji muttered, "Come on we can't forget what we're here for."

"I want to forget. We worked so hard for peace. I don't want to see it any other way." Zoe said in a nostalgic tone.

"Don't worry we'll fix this." J.P. said, patting her on the back in a comforting way.

"Tommy, J.P. this way." Takuya said in a mock commander voice and marching away. Tommy and J.P. exchanged looks and mischievously they saluted the others and fell into step behind Takuya. The others just shook their heads and went off in the opposite direction.

Kouji had decided that it didn't matter who they asked as long as they were told the truth so he began asking any digimon they came across. "Kouichi? What are you doing?" Zoe asked after a while, it seemed as though Kouichi hadn't been able to focus at all during the trip.

"Nothing." Kouichi said while still rubbing his hand across the bark.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zoe laughed as Kouji began to argue with the digimon he was talking to.

"Yeah a little." Kouichi said smiling to himself. "Doesn't the wind feel nice?"

"I haven't really noticed." she answered, looking a little concerned. "I think we need to focus on finding out what's going on." and she turned back to Kouji until Kouichi spoke up again.

"Sorry. It's just…well last time I didn't know we could feel the wind, or anything. I just assumed that not being able to feel was normal." Zoe gave him the most understanding look and threw her arm over his shoulder.

"Well then, I promise when this is all over we'll show you around the whole world and you can feel everything; the snow, the water, everything." Zoe laughed, and Kouichi did too even though he loved the idea of it.

"I'd really hate to interrupt your vacation planning but we're supposed to be doing something kind of important. So would it kill you two to focus?" Kouji growled as the digimon he had been interrogating flew away.

"Sorry, so who do you think caused this?" Kouichi asked in an attempt to get on his good side again.

"Don't know. But I'm pretty sure I know the reason." Kouji answered still looking a little annoyed.

"And that would be?" Zoe asked, a little skeptically.

"Power. Same as it always has and always will be."

-------------

"Well that was completely pointless!" Takuya screamed when they returned to his room. "'We were wronged' of course they were wronged there's a bloody war going on!" Takuya said as he flopped face first onto his beanbag chair. They had been unsuccessful in finding the leader of the human type and settled on asking anyone they passed about the war.

"Bloody? Seriously Takuya?" Zoe laughed as she and the twins came from the closet. "Too bad that's pretty much all anyone would tell us, so now what do we do?" Zoe wondered as she took her place back on the bed. Bokomon and Neemon decided that it would be best if they stayed in the digital world and try to get more information out of there fellow digimon.

"We need to find there leaders first and then go from there." Kouji said while pacing the room. "There had to have been a specific incident this time," Kouji continued.

"I wasn't even able to turn into Agunimon," Takuya continued to whine.

"Crap!" J.P. exclaimed looking at his watch, "School starts in an hour and a half!"

* * *

__

Author's note: well i hope you liked it! oh and Takuya's dream is important so remember it!(you can't see it but i'm giving you a very stern look right now hahaha again i am hyper i apologize but in all honesty the dream comes up again) um i don't think i have anything else to say so see you all Feb 21st or if you want in my other story so until then Caio!


	5. Chapter 5

_Pre-Author's note: Hello? Hello? Hmm this place looks familiar; I know I've been here before. It's kind of creepy though, it looks like it's been uninhabited for ages. I wonder what's under this layer of dust?...it looks like…no it can't be…it is! It's a story! That's right, I'm back…almost. When I went on hiatus it was only supposed to be for a month (I think, it's been so long I can't really remember) but then I got really wrapped up in track (we had an awesome season we were second in the district and my 4x200 relay went to regionals but I digress.) But in the mist of the season my laptop crashed. I lost a few chapters as well as all the quotes I was going to use for the top of the chapters. I also lost loads of "half-chapters" (they weren't even half-chapters they were more of scenes that I'd write out before I got to that specific chapter.) anyway…I lost everything and I was really unmotivated to start over but I have. (I've actually written them out on paper, I've learned not the leave things sitting on my computer.) I'm not to the point of constant updates yet but I felt bad for leaving you all out to dry. But I promise I'll start updating regularly soon._

_Author's note: Personally I hate this chapter and not only because I've written it three times; it's just kind of a filler/ information chapter. And I really dislike those but I will admit they're needed. So here's a boring chapter for you all (in all honestly that's probably not the best way to start a chapter, but I don't lie.) So here it is without further adieu: chapter 5_

**Disclaimer: I've been gone for nearly eight months if owned Digimon don't you think i'd have updated sooner?**

* * *

**"Friends show their love in times of trouble..."  
- Euripides**

"So how are we going to do this?" J.P. asked as the group huddled in the park afterschool; it had been about a week since their last trip to the Digital World.

"Well," Kouji began, keeping his voice low as to not draw the attention of any passerby. "We need to find the leaders of the human and beast types. Once we find them then they might tell us what started everything."

"Then we can go and stop it!" Takuya interrupted enthusiastically.

"No," Kouji said firmly.

"No?"

"If we do then we'll mess up the timeline and the war will just begin another time, we'll be back at square one."

"You really think there's a third party involved?" J.P. asked skeptically.

"There has to be, they wouldn't be fighting over the same thing as last time without something provoking them," Kouji continued.

"If we don't stop the war from the start, how are we going to fix everything?" Takuya asked looking annoyed.

"We need to unite the human and beast type," Kouji began.

"And the only way to do that is to prove someone else is involved," Kouichi said, finishing his brother's thought.

"I hate when they do that," J.P. whispered to Tommy.

"Let's go to the beast digimon," Takuya said quickly as he stepped in front of Kouji who was shooting daggers at J.P.

"We can't just go whenever we want. Time's evened out, we'd worry our parents," Kouichi muttered as the others nodded in agreement.

"That's why we lie. Come on Kouichi, think outside your morals," Takuya chuckled. "Everyone tell your parents you're spending the weekend at my house and I'll say I'm at Kouji's. Z will just make up a name, right Z?...Z?

"Sorry," Zoe muttered sheepishly. "I've just been a bit distracted."

"Well it's time to find our old friend Bearmon," Takuya said, cutting off Zoe.

"A beast type," Kouji whispered to his brother who looked slightly confused.

"Ok, meet me at my house in an hour," Takuya said as the parted ways.

--

"If we get caught we're dead," Kouichi complained to his brother as the two walked towards Takuya's house.

"Don't worry, for some reason Takuya's actually pretty good at covering our asses, he won't let us get caught."

"I guess," an unconvinced Kouichi muttered as the two made their way through Takuya's backyard as they we instructed to.

"Finally," Takuya whispered as he gestured the two inside. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yep," J.P. answered for the lot. "Two days and three nights worth of supplies and food, we're set. Let's go!"

--

"This is ridiculous!" Takuya nearly yelled after the group had been wondering for over two hours without coming in contact with any digimon whatsoever.

"Then can we take a break?" J.P. whined, "I'm exhausted."

"No," Kouji said flatly as he turned to glare at his friend. "We need to find Bearmon."

"But if we do find him and we can't form coherent sentences then there's no point," J.P. moaned as Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Takuya sighed, throwing his backpack into a clearing. "But you have to set up camp."

--

"This reminds me of the night Tommy when bat-shit crazy," Takuya mused once they had finished setting up camp.

"It wasn't my fault," Tommy whined. "Besides you did it once too."

"Can you believe we were only here a few months ago, it seems like a lifetime has passed," J.P. sighed, interrupting the impending argument.

"I almost don't recognize the person I was when I came here," Takuya chuckled as he fiddled with his D-tector.

"Do you ever wonder where we would be if we didn't answer those texts?" Zoe asked with a slightly nostalgic smile.

"Well with it being a Friday night we all know where I'd be," J.P. chuckled, nudging Takuya in the side.

"At home watching soap operas?" Kouji said with a smug smile.

"My favorite moment," Tommy began quickly before J.P. could get another word out, "was when I made those amazing hamburgers."

"Oh jeez, don't bring those up," Takuya groaned, "I can still taste mine and Kouji's."

"Whatever," Kouji grumbled, "I will admit it was kinda fun to use my kendo training on those Pagumon."

"I liked playing with the digimon at the school," Zoe sighed, looking into the distance.

"Well," Takuya laughed. "I'd do the Trailmon race again in a heartbeat."

"Designing the boat was fun, not that you guys used my ideas but it was still fun," J.P. said, looking slightly annoyed.

"I miss the whole beginning," Zoe said with a far-off look, "you know before the whole Duskm-" she stopped abruptly looking terrified. "That's not what I meant," she stammered quickly.

"No it's ok," Kouichi said quietly, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be," he mumbled. "I did kinda mess it up for you guys."

"That's so not true though," she squeaked before Takuya interrupted.

"Ok," he chuckled uneasily, "I think it's about time we get some sleep. Who wants first look out? Or should we flip a coin?"

"I'll take it," Kouichi said quickly. "And seriously Zoe, it's ok," he added when he saw her anxious expression.

"I really didn't mean it," she said in a small voice as they laid out leaves for makeshift beds.

--

"You ok? Or are you upset with what I said?" Zoe asked from her bed of leaves once everyone else was asleep.

"I'm fine," Kouichi muttered without taking his eyes off the fire.

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was lying so she quietly, as to not wake the others, made her way to him. "Kouichi…" she whispered, taking the stick he had been using to poke the fire out of his hand and laying it on the other side of her.

For a moment the two sat in silence before Kouichi finally spoke up. "I guess I'm still not completely over what I did. I don't think I ever will be."

"Kouichi you've more than made up for your little stint as Duskmon," Zoe laughed before noticing that Kouichi wasn't so much as smiling.

"Zoe I've killed. I intentionally took another living beings life without so much as a second thought. Nothing will ever make up for the evil inside me," he whispered, looking pained.

"Kouichi…" Zoe muttered before pulling him into a hug, her means of communication when she couldn't find the right words. "You were willing to give up your life to save us; an evil person couldn't do that."Kouichi didn't respond, instead he gently pushed Zoe off of him and began staring into the fire again.

The two sat in silence that was only broken by the faint snoring of the others until a deafening explosion rang through the air. Kouichi and Zoe were quickly on their feet holding their D-tectors as the others woke and followed suit.

"Finally I get to be Agunimon," Takuya said triumphantly as his hand began to glow with data.

The moment his hand lit up though another explosion nearly knocked the gang off their feet as a Grizzlymon burst into the clearing. After a moment they could tell that he didn't pose a threat by the fact that he looked just about as frazzled as they were.

"What's going on?" Kouji yelled the roar of a growing battle.

For a moment the digimon simply observed the group but then quickly motioned for them to follow him. "Shouldn't we stop the fight?" Tommy called over the sound of falling trees.

"We need answers," J.P. yelled as the quickly gathered their bags, "besides we definitely can't stay here."

With a simultaneously nod the group took off after the fleeing digimon. They continued their chase until they reached a small cave on the outskirts of the forest. They hesitantly followed the digimon inside where they sat silently and listened to the distant explosions and muffled screams.

"They took it too far," Grizzlymon said, shaking his head and staring at his paws.

"How did this start?" Takuya said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

When he heard Takuya's voice Grizzlymon looked up suddenly to get a better view of the group. "Zoe! Kouji!" he said excitedly as he pulled Kouichi and Zoe into a hug.

"I'm…I'm not Kouji," Kouichi stammered as Takuya and J.P. stifled their laughter.

"Sorry," Grizzlymon laughed as he let go of the two and pulled Kouji into a bear hug. (Bad pun intended.) "It's me!" he said warmly as the group just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm the Bearmon you helped, remember you helped me and Kote-"

"Yeah yeah we remember." J.P. interrupted harshly. "But we fixed it, why are you guys at war again?" At this Grizzlymon simply hung his head in shame.

"We can help if you let us," Tommy said gently, placing his hand as close to the digimon's shoulder as he could reach as the others nodded.

"I don't think you can this time," he said in a voice almost inaudible over the distant battle.

"Why not?" Kouichi muttered.

"It's more complicated this time," he said, punching his paw against the cave wall and causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Just tell us," Takuya coaxed, "we're here to help."

"Oh cut the crap and tell us!" Kouji growled once Grizzlymon didn't respond.

"Fine," he sighed. "The human type murdered HippoGryphomon."

"Not to sound heartless or anything but," Takuya began after an awkward silence, "how is that a problem? Aren't digimon reborn?"

"They destroyed his digi-egg," he said in a surprisingly calm voice. "They said they were superior and they were gonna take their "rightful place" as ruler of the Digital World. Needless to say we don't exactly agree."

"How'd it happen?" Tommy squeaked.

"Don't know," Grizzlymon muttered. "I was visiting Dinohumon, the Kotemon that you helped, and when I came back it was chaos. They left a note in HippoGryphomon's home saying, and I quote: "We are tired of living with your mediocrity and we refuse to continue as equals. This marks the beginning of the restoration of the natural order of the Digital World."

"Long note," J.P. whispered only to receive a jab in the stomach by Zoe.

"The next day," he continued. "A whole town of ours was wiped out on the Ice Continent."

For a moment there was silence apart from the sounds of the approaching battle until J.P. spoke up, "Well. Do you know who led the attack?"

At this question Grizzlymon let out a pained growl and walked to the back of the cave. "If you know you need to tell us," Kouji said in a low voice.

"It was Dinohumon," he mumbled as the others exchanged shocked glances. "I trusted-we trusted him."

"Grizzlymon we promise we're gonna fix this," Takuya said, his voice dripping with sincerity.

Grizzlymon just stared at the group for a moment before nodding slowly with a glint of hope in his eye that they hadn't seen before.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope that I didn't disappoint you :/ anyway hopefully I'll start the regular updates by the end of September._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Hi, so I usually don't do this but I took a break in my story to write the author's note (I usually write these right before I publish) I just wanted to warn that as I'm writing the last half I'm watching the OSU/USC game and as of right now at the beginning of the fourth quarter I'm uber pumped up!! I'm going to one of those schools and you can guess or just wait till the ending author's note and see what kind of mood I'm in and that will clue you in on which school I'm going to. Jeez I wish I was at the Horseshoe right now but the tickets for this game aren't included in the student package and were sold out before freshman could buy tickets. _

_Real Author's Note: this is kind of a filler chapter. (I hate fillers but ehh they're needed) but don't worry the story picks up next chapter i swear_

**Disclaimer: --- Typing that word immediately means I do not own anything**

* * *

**Nobody made a greater mistake than he who did nothing because he could only do a little.  
~Edmund Burke**

"Overall I'd say this weekend was a success," J.P. said happily as they sat in Takuya's basement Sunday evening.

"Kinda," Kouichi mumbled looking slightly sullen. The others gave him quizzical looks before he spoke up again. "Well we still need the human digimon's side, without it we can't prove much of anything."

"I guess you have a point," Takuya mused, "anyway, you guys should probably get home. We don't want them getting nosy." He said, referring to their parents.

"Good point, Yutaka probably loved it though," Tommy laughed as he and the others gathered their things and began to leave.

"Takuya?" Kouji mumbled once the others had left and he had told Kouichi to go on without him.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help," Kouji said in a forced voice as though it was causing him pain to need Takuya's help. He studied Kouji for a moment, astonished that Kouji was coming to anyone, let alone him for help. "I can't let him treat Kouichi like this."

Takuya simply nodded with his trademark smirk and even Kouji couldn't help but to let out a small smile.

--

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Kouichi said the following Friday as Takuya dragged him towards Kouji's house. "He made it clear that he doesn't want me, I can respect that," Kouichi mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry buddy," Takuya laughed, tugging on Kouichi's sleeve a little harder. "Kouji said his dad won't be home, that's why we're leaving from his house.

"Still, it feels wrong to be going there," Kouichi mumbled as he gave up his struggle.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Takuya said as the two rounded the corner to Kouji's house.

Kouichi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that the drive-way was filled with cars. "Hmm, guess I got the wrong date," Takuya said in a slightly suspicious tone. "Oh well," he laughed as he latched onto Kouichi's arm and dragged him towards the house.

"No Takuya, this really isn't a good idea," Kouichi said frantically. But before he got the whole sentence out Takuya had already rang the doorbell.

A slightly hefty man answered the doorbell a few moments later. "Kouji?" the main asked once he laid eyes on Kouichi. "There's no need to ring the doorbell," he laughed and the two could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Actually," Takuya began; speaking slowly to make sure the man caught every word he said. "This is Kouichi, Kouji's twin brother."

"Twins? Fascinating," the man said shaking Kouichi's hand. Takuya took this as an opportunity to sneak past the man and to the stairs where his other four friends were perched.

"He's gonna hate you," J.P. said in a sing-song voice.

"Kouichi doesn't know how to hate," Zoe laughed as they watched his exchange with the large man.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Tommy asked after a few minutes.

"Weren't you paying attention the first time?" J.P. sighed.

"Be nice, he came late," Zoe said, slapping him lightly.

"That's the owner of the company my dad works for, Mr. Shui," Kouji said looking pleased. "He's sure to tell my dad he met Kouichi."

"Then your dad's gonna flip a shit," J.P. chuckled.

"Probably," Kouji muttered apathetically, "but at least then he can't deny Kouichi is his son."

"This is either brilliant or really stupid," Zoe sighed as they watched Mr. Shui and Kouichi's conversation.

"It's a little of both," Takuya laughed as he bumped forearms with Kouji. The others just shook their heads and turned their attention back to Kouichi who had left Mr. Shui and was making his way to the others.

"You guys must really hate me," Kouichi sighed once he was with the others.

"Follow me," Kouji said, ignoring his brother as he led the others towards his room.

"Now what?" Tommy asked after a few awkward moments.

"Depends, if J.P. touches that one more time he's losing an arm, but either way we wait for my dad to yell at me," Kouji said, glaring at J.P. who had picked up his guitar.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly, placing it down gently and if on cue the door to Kouji's bedroom flew open and Mr. Minamoto stormed in.

"Now," Mr. Minamoto nearly growled as he grabbed Kouji's coat collar and dragged him from the room.

For a moment the others just sat frozen in shock before running towards the door and pressing their ears against it. "I think your dad's proof that nerds can be pretty scary," Tommy whispered to Kouichi who just nodded slightly.

"Hey J.P., five bucks says someone gets slapped during this little exchange," Takuya said, holding out his hand for J.P. to shake.

"You're on!"

"Do you think really think now's a good time for this?" Zoe scoffed.

"When else will Kouji have this great of a chance of being slapped? Right Kouichi?" Takuya laughed. But Kouichi's focus was no longer in the room.

-

It was dark with the ominous wind that sent chills up his spine. He stood in a distant yet familiar plane; it was silent except for the soft crackling of the volcano in the distance. He began to run; he didn't know why all he knew was that he needed to be there. He saw as he was running eerily familiar scenes flashing before his eyes. It was like catching glimpses of old movies, neither sound nor color, just images of things he once new. As he ran he began to reach a blinding white light, in the back of his mind he hear the saying "Don't go into the light!" He knew that would probably be the better thing to do but something was drawing him towards it. So he continued to run back towards the blinding light.

--

"Kouichi? Kouichi? Kouichi!" Takuya nearly shouted as he waved his hand in front of Kouichi's face, startling him out of his stupor.

"Sorry," Kouichi muttered sheepishly, "I guess I was just daydreaming."

"It must have been a pretty good dream," Tommy laughed, "You've been out for a good five minutes."

"Yeah," Kouichi muttered to no one in particular.

"It wasn't good was it?" Kouji asked, looking a little worried.

He hadn't realized Kouji was back in the room so his brother's question caused him to jump a little. "I'm not sure," Kouichi muttered, trying to recall his dream.

"Well are you gonna tell us?" J.P. asked lazily as he flipped through one of Kouji's school books, ignoring Kouji's glare.

"That's weird," Takuya muttered once Kouichi had finished recounting his dream.

"You're telling me," Kouichi sighed. "It was so real I could have sworn I could feel the wind."

"No not that. I think I had the same dream, well not exactly but close enough to count I guess," Takuya mused, looking lost in his own thoughts.

"Well did you or didn't you?" Kouji growled, looking aggravated.

"I did, jeez! The night Bokomon and Neemon came…except I wanted to get away from it. Why the hell would you want to go towards it?" Takuya asked, throwing a confused look at Kouichi.

"Aw, why does all the cool stuff happen to you guys?" Tommy interrupted before Kouichi could respond.

"Do you think it means anything?" Zoe asked as she and the others ignored Tommy who was pouting slightly.

"I don't believe in coincidences," Kouji muttered, deep in thought.

The others considered his words for a few minutes before J.P. broke the silence. "They're too vague to connect. By the way Kouji, what did your dad say?"

Takuya couldn't help but let a goofy grin come across his face as the others gave him curious looks except Kouichi who still looked lost in his thoughts. "Nothing," he said simply.

"Did he slap you?" Takuya asked with a little too much enthusiasm. Kouji just glared at him while Tommy tried to stifle a laugh. "You slapped him!"

"What? No! Takuya shut up," Kouji said, shoving his overly-excited friend away. "At first it was more of just angry noises then he said he'd talk to me when everybody left."

"Well that's anticlimactic. Are we just gonna wait?" J.P. asked.

"Why bother? Let's go see the human digimon," Kouji said grabbing his D-tector off his bookshelf.

"But your dad?" Zoe began looking uneasy but standing up nonetheless.

Kouji shrugged and went to the closet to open a portal to the Digital World before responding, "what about him?"

"Ok…" J.P. chuckled awkwardly, "But what about our parents?"

"Do you ever pay attention," Kouji asked, not even trying to mask his annoyance. "It's only seven and we know exactly when the beasts were attacked."

"Not gonna lie, I'm not following," Takuya said, laughing sheepishly.

Kouji glared at his goggle-headed friend before addressing his twin. "You're following right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah of course," he said with a smile plastered on his face in an attempt to hide his drifting attention. "Well, we have five hours before it gets so late that our parents call the cops but with the information Grizzlymon gave us it shouldn't take that long to figure out what's going on," he said to Takuya.

Takuya rolled his eyes before responding, "What if we get into a fight? Are we supposed to pull out?"

"We won't fight," Kouji said simply.

"Why not?" Takuya asked after letting out an aggravated sigh.

"But I want to be Kumamon," Tommy pouted, giving Kouji his puppy-dog eyes which Takuya quickly joined.

"I think I'm gonna agree with Kouji," J.P. said, stroking his chin. "If we fight now then they might think we've picked a side and from there it might get messy."

"But if we're there when they attack the beast then we'll know," Takuya said, looking annoyed that J.P., who ninety-nine percent of the time sided with him, was siding with Kouji. It was as close to treachery as J.P. could get.

"Takuya, nothing in the Digital World is ever what it seems," Zoe said softly, nodding her head towards Kouichi though he was again too focused on figuring out his dream to notice.

Takuya let out an overly dramatic sigh before responding, "Fine no spirit evolving. But just to warn you I have a lot, a lot of pent up aggression. I could snap just like that," he said snapping his fingers for emphasis.

"Go play a video game," Kouji sighed as he entered the Digital World without another word towards the others.

They didn't even try to hide their laughter as Takuya grumbled angrily. "This'll be fun," J.P. chuckled as he shoved Takuya through the portal.

* * *

_Author's note: hazeleyedharmony is upset. That one freakin' run turned the game around. I really thought we had it. It would have been the first time in 13 years a Big 10 school beat them. But anyway i hope you liked it! And I hope to see you all in the next chapter. funny thing: both this chapter and chapter 6 of "Remember The Dream" have the same umber of words._


End file.
